Closure
by MaliceArchangela
Summary: Virginia had been wondering from the beginning whether or not leaving England was the correct decision, but will she eventually get the closure she needed?


Okay, I know that I really should be working on _Quiet on the Campus_, but I was just out at a store and saw a lot of stuff labeled _Kirkland Signature_ and it was just like a sign that I had to write out this idea that was floating around my head! It just seemed like an omen for me!

So here's an idea I've had for a little while.

Hope everyone enjoys…

… … … …

It was October 1781, and Elizabeth was sitting in her house, looking out over Yorktown where the battle was taking place.

When this war had begun, she had wished that she was a boy so that she could've fought alongside of her twelve brothers and America.

The eldest official state was Thomas, the state of Delaware. And then there was William, or Pennsylvania as he was also known. He was followed by John, New Jersey, who was then succeeded by George (Georgia), Thomas (Conneticut), and Salem (Massachusetts). Baron (Maryland) was then followed by Charles (South Carolina) and Mason (New Hampshire). Then she was officially a state, though she had been in existence long before them, since the first permanent English settlement of Jamestown. James (New York) followed her, and then Charles's twin Carl (North Carolina) officially joined the states. And then finally there was Roger, the smallest state of all, Rhode Island.

All of them, except her, were out there with Alfred, and she was torn between a desire to join them and an aching sadness.

She understood what everyone wanted, but she couldn't help but feel worried about what they were getting ready to do.

Today was the day. There was a feeling gnawing at her bones. Maybe it was her status as the first permanent English settlement, but she had always felt a closer kinship to England than her siblings. Throughout this whole thing, she had felt torn apart, her family on one side, but the man that was practically her father on the other.

Why couldn't she be like Salem? He had no doubt in his cause, not even in the beginning. He and Alfred had long since been the ring-leaders of their rag-tag groups, diving in headfirst without a moment to waste.

Or perhaps she wished she was like the others. They had been hesitant at the start, but had quickly gotten into the spirit of things.

She brushed a golden chestnut lock of hair out of her face, moving it free of her emerald eyes.

Was it just that she was a girl? Was that why she was so uneasy about all of this?

She had mentioned her doubts to her brothers, but they had just brushed them off.

"Everything will be fine," they had told her, "Don't you worry about a thing."

It was the sitting and waiting, she knew it. It was the wondering who would come home.

Maybe she should've disguised herself as a boy and joined them in the war.

At least then her mind would be occupied with other things.

But it was too late now, she could feel it in her heart that everything was changing right at this very second.

She ran over to her window to see the great England brought low before her family.

They had done it. And life would never be the same again.

Tears ran down her face, and she couldn't tell if they were from sadness or joy.

Only time would tell if they made the correct decision.

… … …

It was the year 2011 and the nations were meeting for a conference.

Of course, it would be at this time that Alfred had just fired his secretary, sending him running about to find a replacement.

Eventually, he went to his first girl and asked her.

Virginia agreed, and now here she was in a skirt and blouse, sitting next to Alfred as the conference closed.

Her eyes wandered about the room, looking at all the different nations, some that had helped create the rest of her family, and some completely new to her.

But there was one that drew her eye, and though she hadn't seen him so close since before the Revolution, she recognized him.

England was sitting at America's side, smiling and seeming at ease.

They looked to be friends now…she had heard about this but it was the first time she had seen proof of this acclaimed friendship for herself.

Alfred was now laughing, looking around the room, when he saw her and remembered that he had brought Virginia with him.

Still laughing, he beckoned her over to join them, and she did as he requested.

"Arthur, you remember Elizabeth, right?"

England's emerald orbs, so much like her own widened before a larger smile crossed over his face.

"How could I forget? You're Virginia, aren't you?"

She nodded, she couldn't speak for fear of her emotions spewing over the edge.

Quickly, before she could lose her nerve, she reached forward and wrapped her arms around Arthur's wait in a hug.

Startled, he froze for a second before hesitantly returning the gesture.

This was the closure she had been looking for, the answer to the question she had started asking herself so many years ago.

Did they make the right decision?

She couldn't be positive, but she had to believe the answer was yes.

… … … …**.**

Well, that was my first Hetalia fanfiction, and probably will be the only one for at least a while as I get back to work on my Naruto one that'll take as long as the first one did. If anyone from that fiction is reading this, I'll be finishing up chapter 5 soon, don't worry, I just had a sudden desire to write this for the aforementioned omen that was haunting me today.

I hope everyone enjoyed it and won't throw rotten tomatoes at me.

If you enjoyed it though, please review and make me feel like it was a good thing to write this, even on the spur of the moment like I did.


End file.
